Commercial aircraft are used to transport passengers between various locations. A typical commercial aircraft includes one or more lavatories within an internal cabin.
Systems are currently being developed to disinfect or otherwise sanitize surfaces within aircraft lavatories that use ultraviolet (UV) light. For example, it has been found that far UV light efficiently disinfects exposed surfaces within a lavatory.
In order to sanitize a surface of a structure, a known UV light sterilization method emits a broad spectrum UVC light onto the structure. However, UVC light typically takes a significant amount of time (for example, three minutes) to kill various microbes. Further, various microbes may not be vulnerable to UVC light. That is, such microbes may be able to withstand exposure to UVC light.
Also, certain types of microbes may develop a resistance to UVC light. For example, while UVC light may initially kill certain types of microbes, with continued exposure to UVC light over time, the particular species of microbe may develop a resistance to UVC light and able to withstand UVC light exposure.